Sarah Kerrigan finally gets what she deserves
by Victor66
Summary: This is an alternative ending to the "Infinite Cycle" mission from Legacy of the Void. Artanis is preparing to find the Xel Naga. Meanwhile in the Temple of Ulnar, Kerrigan finds a beautiful green crystal. Upon touching it she gets trapped inside it and is able to move only her mouth! Will she get out or will the mighty Kerrigan remain stuck there forever? Enjoy:)
1. Entering the XelNaga temple

Sarah Kerrigan finally gets what she deserves

(Chapter One)

Kerrigan POV

Kerrigan glared at the Temple of Ulnar. She had to admit that she was impressed and she was not easily impressed. The temple was bigger than TarKossia, her homeworld. The temple itself had the of a rhomb.

The Queen of Blades could sense could feel the Void energies, fluctuating from the gigantic structure. Although she was considered the most powerful being in the whole Universe, she was still stunned by them. These Xel`Naga wielded more power than she could ever dream of.

Kerrigan looked herself at the Zerg pool. Her once-red hair had been transformed into gray tentacles that were covering her head. Her boobs were purple. Her body was covered with plates. She had huge claws. There was a pair of wings coming from her back. These wings were covered not with feather, but with blades. She used them to tear her enemies apart with ease.

Dispite her changes, she was still considered sexy by human standards.

"My Queen. Do you feel well" asked Izsha. Izsha was her most important adviser and the Queen of blades relied heavily on her.

"I am fine Izsha" answered Kerrigan. She had a huge army of Zerg that followed her every order. She was no longer the scared red-head ghost. She was now the Queen of Blades and every entity in the galaxy with enough common sense trembled before her. She had killed the Overmind, the Protoss Matriarch and many others. She couldn`t afford to show any sign of weakness.

"Is my drop-pod ready" asked Kerrigan impatiently.

"It is."

"Good! I will enter the temple. Zagara, you will be in charge in my absence"

"As you say, my Queen!" said the Brood Mother. She was very ambitious and because of that she was glad to take command over the Swarm while Kerrigan was away.

"All right. I am going." Kerrigan entered her drop-pod and with its help she managed to land on the surface.

Artanis POV

Artanis had just won the battle against Amon`s forces. It had not been easy and they barely managed to win but nonetheless THEY HAD WON.

He was now preparing to enter into the temple when suddenly he received a message from Vorazun, the Matriarch of the Nerazim and his second-in-command.

"Highrarch, we have detected a large number of Zerg flyers hanging over Ulnar."

He was not happy to hear this news at all. The Zerg had destroyed Aiur, the protoss homeworld, five years before that. Could this be a counterattack from Amon`s slaves.

"Are they part of Amon`s brood?" asked Artanis. He tried to hide the fact that he was a little afraid.

"No, they are part of Kerrigan`s Swarm." Answered Vorazun.

Artanis was shocked. What would Kerrigan seek here, on Ulnar. She was probably seeking the Xel`naga too. The wretched Queen of blades had to stopped at all cost.

He hated Kerrigan with all his passion. She had caused misery and destruction for his people. He would gladly see her suffer for her crimes.

He entered temple. He had to find the ancient Xel`naga before Kerrigan.

Kerrigan POV

Her drop-pod landed near one of the gates. She used her psionic power to destroy the gate and infiltrate the temple.

Kerrigan then found herself standing in a big hall. There were runes and depictions of some really strange creatures on the walls. The Xel`naga surely knew a lot about art.

One hour later Kerrigan entered a gigantic hall. There was light everywhere and the floor and walls were covered in plates. The most spectacular thing, however, was a huge green crystal at the center. It was at least eight foot high and it was shiny.

This was the most beautiful thing Kerrigan has ever seen.

She went straight to it and looked at her reflection.

"This crystal should be mine" she whispered to herself.

The former ghost touched the beautiful diamond with her palm.

Immediately after she did that there was a white flash that blinded Kerrigan for a second. The Queen of Blades had to close her eyes. When she opened them, she was now seeing everything in green.

"Strange" thought Kerrigan and tried to continue forward only for her to realise that she couldn`t move her legs. In fact she was feeling that something hard was pressing her body FROM ALL SIDES.

She tried to move her arms and rotate her head but to no avail. The only body parts she could move were her eyes and her mouth.

"What the hell is happening?" shouted Kerrigan. "Why can`t I move. Someone is going to pay dearly for that"

Then, suddenly, she realized what was the reason for her misfortune and it really terrified her. She had somehow been trapped INSIDE THE CRYSTAL. This was the reason why she couldn`t move herself and why she was seeing everything in green. For the first time in many years she screamed in despair.

Her loud scream echoed across the hall.

To be continued


	2. Queen Zagara

(In this chapter Sarah Kerrigan is still trapped inside the green crystal. She hopes that her minions manage to find and rescue her. Zagara, Izsha, Dehaka, Stukov and Abathur, however, have other plans in mind. )

(Chapter 2)

Queen Zagara

Kerrigan POV

Kerrigan was still struggling to free herself from the green crystal. She tried to tear apart the crystal with her clawed hands but she couldn`t move them. She tried to use her wings but they too were stuck and couldn`t move.

Her face was literally touching one of the walls of her green prison and was exhaling in it. The steam coming out of her mouth was condensing itself on the wall. Her saliva was dropping from her chin but she couldn`t use her hands to wipe it. Her nose was a bit scrunched against the wall.

She was stuck in the most uncomfortable posture possible. Her right hand was stretching forward with an unfurled palm. This was the hand which Kerrigan used to touch the wretched green crystal. Her right hand was starting to get tired but the Queen of Blades couldn`t do anything about it.

Her other hand was pressed by one of the walls against her stomach.

She soon started to feel a backache because due to the small space in the crystal her back had flexed a bit.

Her head was a bit bent to her left shoulder and soon she started feeling a neck ache because of that. She couldn`t rotate her head and fix that problem.

She couldn`t even move her legs no matter how hard she tried.

Kerrigan was really irritated by the fact that she was seeing everything outside her prison in shades of green, because of the green walls of the crystal.

"Well, it is still better than shades of gray." joked Kerrigan in an effort to calm herself.

She had to find a way out of her prison.

Kerrigan decided to use her psionic powers to destroy the crystal. She concentrated gathered her power and tried to channel it.

Kerrigan was not able to channel her energy but her whole body was starting to agonize as soon as she tried that. She screamed with a widely open mouth. She had the feeling that someone was trying to tear off her limbs from her body. The pain was unbearable. Then it suddenly stopped.

Kerrigan realized that the crystal was somehow preventing her from using her psionic energies. The walls of her prison had reflected her destructive powers back to her own body. This was the reason why she felt that terrible agony for a few moments. Kerrigan had to find a way out of the crystal without using her psionic powers.

She suddenly found the solution to her problem. All she needed to do was contact Zagara telepathically. Then her Zerg Swarm would come and save her.

Kerrigan tried to send her pleas for help telepathically to her minions only for her to realize that the crystal was blocking her telepathy. She couldn`t establish contact with Zagara or any of her other minions.

Kerrigan sighed and was slowly starting to accept her situation. Was she going to stay trapped in that wretched green crystal until she died? Was that her fate?

Kerrigan was starting to feel very depressed. Then she suddenly realized that she didn`t have to worry at all. She may had lost connection with the Zerg Swarm but that meant that her minions had also lost connection with her. That meant that they were starting to worry about their Queen and would try to find her and save her.

Kerrigan smiled in relief for the first time since she got trapped inside that terrible green crystal. All she needed to do was wait for the Zerg to come and rescue her from her prison.

Zagara POV

"Zagara, we still haven`t reestablished contact with our Queen. We were unable to sense her for several hours now."

"I see." Answered Zagara. She hoped to become the new leader of the Swarm.

"What should we do?" asked Izsha.

Zagara shrugged her small arms. "She is probably dead. I say we leave this wretched place and go for some Terran hunting."

"But Zagara. Our Queen could still be alive."

"Yes, she could still be alive but why should we care?" answered Zagara. "You don`t like her. You were a Terran but Kerrigan turned you into a Zerg and brainwashed you."

"It is true." confirmed Izsha.

"I. Also. Don`t. Like. Her." said Dehaka. "I. Follow. Her. Out. Of. Fear. And. Because. I. Want. ESSENCE."

"I hate her." called Alexei Stukov with his specific Russian accent. "She killed my friend DuGalle, decimated the entire UED fleet and orchestrated my murder. I only aided her because I wanted to take revenge on Narud."

"Hate Queen of Blades too" said Abathur while spitting the others with his acid. "She not let me experiment on humans. She treat Abathur very bad."

"Well, since none of us likes Kerrigan, I suggest we leave her here. She is probably dead anyway." suggested Zagara.

"I agree, my Queen." said Izsha.

"I. Agree." said Dehaka.

"I agree." Said Stukov with his Russian accent.

"Agreed." spat Abathur.

"All right. Withdraw our leviathans from Ulnar. We are leaving and I am your new queen from now on." Ordered Zagara.

"Where are we going?"

Zagara hadn`t thought about that. "I will choose a destination but we are leaving NOW!"

All the Zerg left Ulnar, abandoning Sarah Kerrigan.


	3. Artanis finds Kerrigan trapped

(In this chapter Artanis hears female screams, while seeking the Xel`Naga. They lead him to Sarah Kerrigan, who is still stuck and unable to move inside the green crystal. She begs Artanis to help her. However, the Protoss Hierarch hates Kerrigan and finds the whole situation very hilarious. He mocks her a little and then continues his search, leaving Kerrigan trapped in the crystal. Enjoy!)

Artanis finds Kerrigan trapped inside the green crystal

Kerrigan POV

"Why is it always happening to me" thought Kerrigan with annoyance. The Queen of Blades was still stuck in the green crystal and she had no idea how to get out. The former ghost couldn`t break the crystal with physical strength because she was unable to move her arms and legs. She couldn`t use her psionic powers to destroy the crystal as they would reflect back to her. Kerrigan had even tried to call the Swarm to save her, but the walls of her wretched prison had blocked her thoughts. The Queen of Blades had been unable to contact her minions.

Kerrigan hoped that the Zerg would manage to find and get her out of that crystal. She didn`t want to spend the rest of her life like that. She had to fight against Amon even though she had no plan how to defeat him and Blizzard also didn`t seem to have any plan and were only counting on the luck of Mary Sue.

Then she saw a dark figure entering the hall. At first she rejoiced because she thought that the creature was one of her Zerg warriors.

But one second look Kerrigan realized that the figure didn`t belong to a Zerg, but to a Protoss Warrior.

Upon seeing her, the Protoss ignited both of his blades.

"Kerrigan!" shouted Artanis.

Artanis POV

Artanis looked at a depiction of a Xel`Naga. It was beautiful. It had no blemishes at all.

He had just defeated three Hybrid who had tried to kill him. Their corpses were flat on the floor.

These Hybrid meant that Amon`s forces were already inside the temple. Artanis had to continue with his search for the ancient Xel`Naga.

Then, suddenly, he received a transmission. It was Vorazun.

"Hierarch. I have very good news." said the Dark Temlar Matriarch. "The Zerg are retreating from Ulnar."

"What did you just say?" asked Artanis, a bit confused.

"The Zerg are retreating from Ulnar." repeated Vorazun. She was clearly happy. "The sight of our great ships has probably been enough to scare them. Kerrigan is not so brave, after all."

Artanis narrowed his eyes. He had spent years, fighting against the Zerg, and did not believe for a second, that this was a retreat. It was more likely some kind of cunning strategy.

"Very well, Vorazun! But you should still be careful. We don`t know what Kerrigan`s intentions are." replied the Protoss Hierarch.

"Of course, Hierarch!" answered Vorazun.

Then, suddenly, Artanis heard some desperate screams. They were clearly female. He followed them and exited the hall. Someone was clearly in a huge trouble.

After running for over thirty minutes, the Protoss warrior reached a huge hall with beautiful pictures on the walls. The most spectacular thing, however, was a giant green crystal at the center of the hall.

Artanis went to it. He could clearly see a living creature inside the crystal that was struck. It was struggling to get out and its whole body was wiggling. It was evident that the being couldn`t move.

Artanis` eyes widened. He recognized the entity inside the crystal.

"Kerrigan!" he shouted and ignited both his blades.

"Artanis, wait!" begged Kerrigan. "I am not your enemy. I have come seeking the Xel`Naga…"

"No, you are my enemy. You aided the Overmind and murdered many Protoss. You tried to kill me, Tassadar and Zeratul on Char. You used and betrayed my people. You killed Aldaris. You killed Fenix and his forces. You corrupted Raszagal and twisted her mind. You blew up Talimatros` power grids and caused an explosion that killed thousands of Protoss. You kidnapped Raszagal. You used Zeratul and then forced him to kill Raszagal. You decimated my forces and nearly killed me on that space platform over Char. You killed several thousands Protoss colonists on Kaldir. You are a disgusting monster."

Sarah Kerrigan couldn`t respond. Her face was so pressed against the wall of the crystal that her nose had crunched. Her right hand was stretching forward. Her left hand was pressed hard against her stomach. Her head was a bit bent to her left shoulder. She was trying to rotate her head but to no avail. Her back was a little flexed. She was trying to move her wings, arms and legs but they were barely wiggling.

Artanis almost pitied her. ALMOST!

"Well, Kerrigan. I hope you find your new home comfortable because if you don`t like it, you won`t be able to move out." mocked her the Protoss warrior.

"Artanis, please, help me!" begged Kerrigan.

"Why should I do that?" asked her Artanis.

"Because I am the Chosen One who will save the whole Universe." answered the Queen of Blades.

"Ah, yea. That stupid nonsense with the prophesy. I have to ask the spirit of Zeratul about his opinion."

"Artanis, don`t help that stupid bitch." said the spirit of Zeratul.

"Well, that is fine by me, old friend."

"Artanis, you must help her." the spirit of Tassadar had somehow appeared in front of him. "The fate of the whole Universe depends on it…"

"Ah, shut up! I know that you are not Tassadar. I have read Blizzard`s script." shouted Artanis.

"Artanis, my Zerg will arrive any minute." threaten him Kerrigan. "If you don`t get me out of that crystal, I will order them to tear you apart."

"That is strange, Kerrigan, because Vorazun just reported me that your Zerg have left from Ulnar and they are no longer here."

Kerrigan`s eyes widened in horror and surprise. Artanis somehow managed to grin at her even though he had no mouth.

"What?" shouted Kerrigan. "I am their queen. How could they abandon me like that? Zagara will pay dearly for that when I get out."

"I have to tell this to Jim Raynor. He will love it." said Artanis and used his communicator to contact Jim.

Kerrigan POV

The hologram of James Raynor appeared on the communicator but he wasn`t alone. There was also a blond woman in a Ghost suit and Raynor was KISSING HER. This was Nova!

Artanis told them everything. Raynor stopped kissing the blond chick and looked at Kerrigan.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Jimmy, please, help me!"

"No, Kerrigan. I don`t like you any longer. I am now in love with Nova. Plus, you totally deserve this."

"She actually looks very cute when she is trapped like that." commented Nova while smirking.

"By, by, Kerrigan!" said both Raynor and Nova. They started kissing again and their holograms disappeared.

Kerrigan was totally devastated to see her Raynor in love with Nova.

"Well, it seems nobody likes you, Kerrigan. I have to go now." Artanis prepared to leave.

"Artanis, please!" tried Kerrigan again. "Have mercy. I am gonna die in that crystal."

"Don`t worry! You won`t die! This crystal is actually a prison, built by the Xel`Naga. It will keep you alive until the end of the Universe."

"NO!" shouted Sarah Kerrigan.

"Don`t worry! I am sure some archeologist will find you after thousands of years and will put you and the crystal on display at the museum." Artanis waved at her, turned around and made his way for the exit.

"No. Do not leave me like that! No." shouted Kerrigan after him as he was leaving the hall.


	4. Never trust prophecies

(The green crystal had one side effect - it had slowly been draining Sarah Kerrigan`s powers and turning her into a human again. Two years later, Kerrigan is still trapped inside the crystal but she is human now, with red hair and green eyes. All the characters that hate Kerrigan have gathered to defeat Amon without her. Enjoy!)

(Chapter Four)

Never trust prophesies

Kerrigan POV

Sarah Kerrigan looked out of her prison and as usual she saw everything in shades of green. Two years have passed since she got trapped inside the damned green crystal. She couldn`t move her arms, legs, head or any of her body parts at all.

Kerrigan`s days were very dull and boring inside the crystal – she couldn`t go anywhere, she had no one to talk to and she couldn`t do anything to fight the boredom, because she couldn`t even move her limbs.

Sarah Kerrigan was like one of those ancient insects trapped in amber. However, her situation was worse, because the insects were dead while she was still alive and had to suffer. The crystal was somehow preventing her from dying. Kerrigan couldn`t even commit suicide because of her whole body not being able to move.

However, something changed over the two years of her imprisonment. Kerrigan could no longer feel her power. As if it had vanished. The crystal had absorbed all her psionic energies and had left her completely powerless.

Also, her appearance had changed. Sarah Kerrigan no longer had tentacles on her head. Instead, they were replaced by a long red hair that reached her shoulders. The huge claws on her hands and feet had been also replaced by nails. Her eyes were now green and not glowing purple. Her whole body, except the head, was now covered in a Ghost armor. The color of her entire skin had become white. The wings on her back had also disappeared. Even her height had become a bit lower. The green crystal had transformed Sarah Kerrigan into human again.

Everyone had abandoned her because basically all the characters in the story had a reason to hate her. No one liked her. Even Jim Raynor had left her for Nova.

Then she saw a group of different creature entering the hall.

Raynor POV

"How long until we reach Kerrigan, Artanis?" asked Raynor. He was starting to get impatient.

"Not long." Promised him Artanis.

Raynor, Artanis, Selendis, Vorazun, Ariel Hanson, Valerian Mengsk, Alexei Stukov, Izsha, Zagara, Fenix and all the other unknown characters, that had a reason to hate Kerrigan, had come. Even the ghosts of Tassadar, Zeratul, Aldaris, Raszagal, Edmund Duke, Gerard DuGalle, Horas Warfield, Lasarra and Arcturus Mengsk were present. They all had come to defeat Amon but first they wanted to visit Sarah Kerrigan.

They finally reached the crystal in which she was trapped but Raynor was amazed at what he saw. The Queen of Blades was nowhere to be found inside the crystal. Instead, there was a red-haired woman with green eyes that was wearing Ghost armor. Her nose was crunched against the wall of her green prison. Her expression was really sad and plaintive. One of her hands was pressed hard by the walls against her belly. Her back was a little flexed forward. Her head was so bent to her left shoulder that it was touching it and the red-haired woman couldn`t fix the problem. This was Sarah Kerrigan in human form.

"That is very strange." said Vorazun. "I thought she was supposed to be in Zerg form."

"Apparently the crystal has absorbed all her powers and has left her completely powerless and in human form." answered Artanis while looking at the trapped female Ghost.

"Is this really her original form?" asked Alexei Stukov who was glaring at Kerrigan. "Raynor, I am starting to understand why you have fallen in love with her."

The ghost of Arcturus Mengsk looked at the trapped Kerrigan and laughed. "It seems that things haven`t ended well for you, have they?"

"Guys, please, could you get me out of here?" cried Kerrigan.

"No, because you are a murdering psychopath that is responsible for most of the bad things that have happened." answered James Raynor.

"Oh, come on! I am not that bad." Kerrigan tried to defend herself.

"You almost killed me on Char and aided the Overmind." replied the ghost of Tassadar.

"You killed me on Char and butchered most of my men even though I was one of the people that turned you into human again." said the ghost of general Warfield.

"You betrayed me, destroyed my base and then killed me even though we were allies." said the ghost of Edmund Duke.

"You destroyed my entire colony on Kaldir, butchered every last Protoss and then infected me with a parasite that ate me from the inside and killed the few remaining survivors." said the ghost of Lasarra.

"You betrayed me and killed me even though I helped you in your mission." said Fenix.

"You infested me with the Zerg virus and turned me from a young Terran girl into a Zerg monstrosity whose only purpose is to serve you." said Izsha.

"You destroyed the entire UED armada and caused me to commit suicide. You are also responsible for the death of my best friend, Alexei Stukov, because Duran was working for you." said the ghost of Gerard DuGalle.

"You used and betrayed my people several times for your schemes. You forced Zeratul to kill my mother." said Vorazun.

"You killed me only because I had found out about your vile plans to corrupt the Matriarch and betray the Protoss." said the ghost of Aldaris.

"You murdered my entire family, including my little sister, who was still a child. You betrayed me and murdered my forces and general Edmund Duke as well, even though I helped you regain control over the Swarm. You ruined economically and militarily the Terran Dominion by killing billions of its citizens and wiping out entire planets. And finally, you killed me while pretending to be some kind of hero." said the ghost of Arcturus Mengsk.

"Samir Duran killed me while he was working for you. You later wiped out the entire UED fleet and caused the death of my best friend, Gerard DuGalle." said Alexei Stukov.

"Your virus killed many of my people including many close friends. Because of you we were forced to move from planet to planet and live as refugees." said doctor Ariel Hanson.

"You forced me to kill Raszagal. You betrayed me two times. I was exiled from my people because of you." said the ghost of Zeratul.

"You corrupted my mind and turned me into your slave. I lost my life because of you." said the ghost of Raszagal.

"You constantly disrespected me and behaved like a bitch towards me. You endangered the lives of dozens of scientists and destroyed vital equipment by morphing zerglings. You nearly killed me when you tried to force choke me on the Hyperion. And finally, you killed my father and murdered many civilians of my people." said Valerian Mengsk.

"You betrayed my people on several occasions and nearly killed me. I lost many good friends because of you." said Artanis.

"You killed many of my men throughout the years. You killed Fenix and many others I cared about. You started killing innocent people again immediately after I turned you into human. This is why I no longer love you." said Raynor with disgust.

"Well, you need me to defeat Amon because I am the Chosen One." replied Kerrigan.

"I am sorry, darling, but I don`t believe in prophesies, especially if they are made by Blizzard. We will try to defeat Amon on our own." said Raynor, who didn`t believe the scriptwriters.

"Come on! Let`s go." said Raynor to the others.

"Bye, bye, Kerrigan!" all of the characters waved for goodbye. They all turned around and left Kerrigan trapped inside the crystal, satisfied with her fate.

"Wait! Wait! You can`t just leave me like that! No! Come back! No!" screamed the red-haired Ghost after them. Her green eyes looked desperately after them.

The end of Amon

Then all the characters entered the Void, killed Narud and freed the imprisoned Xel`Naga Ouros. Ouros then gave his powers to Zagara who used them to kill Amon. Then Zagara ascended into a Xel`Naga. The characters managed to do these things without the help Kerrigan. I seriously can`t see why she is so special and "the Chosen One". She actually did more damage to the Terran and Protoss than she helped them. She is way worse than Mengsk but she is presented as an anti-heroin while he is presented as an irredeemably evil villain.


	5. Put on display

(Sarah Kerrigan is still stuck inside the green crystal several years later. She is found by two UED archeologists. Kerrigan is glad because she initially thinks that they would help her. The two scientists, however, decide to sell the green crystal with the redheaded Ghost inside to the museum. Sarah Kerrigan is put on display.)

Sarah Kerrigan on display at the museum

Kerrigan POV

Sarah Kerrigan could feel the weight of her own head. She could feel a pain in her hands and feet, in her neck which was bent to her left shoulder and in her back which was flexed due to the small space inside the crystal. Her nose was crunched against one of the walls because the back wall of her prison was pressing her head from behind. Her hand was pressed hard against her belly. Her entire chin was covered in saliva that was flowing down her body.

The female ginger Ghost couldn`t do anything about it because she was trapped like an insect in amber. She couldn`t move any of her body parts, except her lips. Kerrigan was seeing everything in shades of green because of the walls. She was slowly starting to go crazy inside her prison.

Then, suddenly, Kerrigan saw two men entering the hall.

…

Jon POV

"Jack, stop do you see anything?" Asked Jon while lighting his way with his lantern.

"No, Jon. Sorry!" Answered Jack, a middle-aged short man with moustaches.

"It is alright. We will just continue onward." Answered Jon after a sigh.

Jon had come here with his friend Jack in order to find ancient Xel`Naga artifacts. They were both archeologists trying to make ends meet. They were hoping to find something valuable in the Xel`Naga so that they could sell it to the museum. However, they haven`t been very fortunate so far.

"Don`t worry, Jon!" Said Jack in an attempt to encourage him. "We will find something valuable."

"I hope you are right, Jack, I hope you are right."

…

A few hours later they found a big hall and decided to go inside it. There was a huge green crystal at the center with a dark figure inside it.

The two friends went to the big crystal to see it. As they approached the green thing, Jack and Jon realized that the figure they saw was actually a Terran woman who was trapped inside the crystal.

The woman was very gorgeous. She had a slender figure, soft face green eyes and red hair. She also wore a Ghost armor. Her face was pressed so hard against the wall of the crystal that her nose was crunched. She was obviously struggling to move her arms and legs but all her efforts were useless and she was barely wiggling inside the green crystal while trying to get free. Her back was a bit hunched and her head was bent to one of her shoulders.

Jon looked at her. She was probably a Ghost. But why was she trapped inside that crystal?

The ginger woman saw them and her green eyes widened. She started wiggling harder.

'Guys, please help me!' She cried. 'I have been trapped here for several years now.'

'How did you get stuck like that?' Asked Jon.

The ginger woman told them her entire story. Apparently, her name was Sarah Kerrigan and she was the one who destroyed the entire UED around ten years before. She had touched the green crystal and had gotten trapped inside it.

'It seems that you don`t deserve our help.' Said Jack after her story had finished and Jon couldn`t agree more with his friend. 'You are responsible for too much death and destruction. Come on, Jon!'

'NO, NO!' Screamed Sarah Kerrigan again. Her limbs started moving furiously inside her prison. 'Please, don`t leave me like that!'

'Wait a minute!' Said Jon to his friend. 'We can`t leave her here.'

Kerrigan was very relieved when she heard that.

'Why not?' Asked Jack, not understanding.

'Because we can sell the crystal to some museum and make good money.' Answered Jon. 'Every museum would want to have the Queen of Blades, trapped in a crystal, in its collection.'

Kerrigan`s expression froze immediately.

'You are right!' Said Jack after a few moments of thinking through.

'No, don`t do that!' Begged Kerrigan with her shocked face pressed hard against the wall of the crystal and her entire body shaking.

…

A few days later the redheaded Ghost was put on display at one of the museums on Earth. The green crystal, with Sarah Kerrigan trapped inside it, was placed behind an armored glass with the title 'THE QUEEN OF BLADES TRAPPED INSIDE A XEL`NAGA CRYSTAL'. Jack and Jon took their money from the museum and finally became rich. Sarah Kerrigan was gawked and leered at by the museum guests. They loved mocking her and taking photos of her.


End file.
